She Said He Said
by Pineapple Lump
Summary: Vincent is taking Ada out on another date, and trying to get closer to the Vessalius key by causing little 'accidents' along the way...or attempting to at least. Ada just keeps outshining him. Ada/Vincent onshot, K plus just to be on the safe side


Wow!  
Thanks for all the reviews you guys! We have a change in the couples rating!  
Btw, Alice is very grateful for all the meat the reviewers of Love? Can I Eat It? (The Oz/Alice one) ^_^

New 1st: Gil/Alice!  
2nd equal: Cheryl/Rufus + Alice/Oz  
4th equal: Sharon/Break + Alice/Jack

Disclaimer: I still don't have my three wishes so Pandora Hearts isn't mine. PH belongs to Jun Mochizuki!

Sorry it's taken so long but I've been at a bit of a block for this one but hope you'll enjoy it anyway.  
This is a Vincent/Ada for Ai Usagi!

* * *

Ada's POV

Ada fiddled with her hands as she sat on the park bench. She was dressed in her best clothes and had felt perfect when she left the school before. She looked down at what she was wearing and felt something was wrong.

Ada sighed as she waited. She still couldn't believe her luck. Her, with Vincent Nightray! She'd always considered it something like a dream, one that was just that, a dream, with no chance of coming true.

"Ada-sama." Ada looked up, feeling the slight blush in her cheeks. It happened every time she was with him.

"Vincent-sama, good evening," she greeted. Vincent smiled and offered her his arm.

"You look beautiful this evening," he said, deepening in the blush on Ada's face.

"Thank you very much," Ada smiled and let him lead her back into town.

* * *

Vincent's POV

Vincent sighed. Another date with the occult girl. He glanced down at her, smiling away. She always did that, it was annoying. Everything she did reminded her of Jack.

"Vincent-sama, where are we going today?" Ada asked.

"I thought you might enjoy a walk around this town," Vincent replied, plastering another smile on his face.

"How thoughtful of you," Ada said, a real smile on her face.

Vincent smiled for real, but it was more of a twisted one. There were many things that could… 'go wrong' on a simple walk. For example, Ada might 'trip' and fall into the lake nearby, and in her heavy dresses, drown. Or maybe she might 'get stuck' in front of a carriage about to crush her. It didn't matter how it was done really, all he had to do was threaten her to get the key to the Vessalius from Oscar. It was too simple.

* * *

Ada's POV

"Wow, Vincent-sama, this town is beautiful," Ada said, looking at the flowers in a nearby garden. She knelt down to get a closer look and sniff in their scent.

"They are pale in comparison to you," Vincent whispered in her ear. Ada blushed and managed to spit out a thank you. She hoped Vincent didn't notice how big of an effect he had on her, it would just be too embarrassing otherwise. She was sure he didn't feel the same.

Ada continued to enjoy the flowers while Vincent shuffled away. Maybe he was allergic to too much pollen?

A sudden whine caught Ada's attention and she turned. There was a large dog, standing at a fountain, barking at something.

"I wonder what's wrong?" Ada said to herself as she got up. Vincent seemed very alarmed but she didn't really notice.

"Ada-sama, I wouldn't do that! It could be dangerous!"

Ada didn't hear him and she slowly approached the dog. It looked at her briefly before barking at something in the fountain again. It tried to jump in, but it didn't seem to like the cold water.

"What's wrong?" Ada asked, as if animals could talk. She stood next to the dog and saw a coloured ball inside. "Oh, you lost your ball."

Ada climbed onto the bench near the fountain and rolled up her sleeves before she reached down to grab the ball. The dog whined as Ada reached for it. Finally, her fingers closed around it and she pulled it out.

"Here you are," Ada said with a smile as she placed the ball in front of the dog. It took the ball in its mouth and nuzzled its head against her thigh in a thanks. Ada laughed and petted it, saying 'you're welcome.'

Suddenly, the dog dropped the ball and growled. Ada turned to see what had caught its attention now but the dog quickly darted in the way and attacked something on the ground. Whatever was left of it was thrown into the fountain before the dog took back the ball, nuzzled Ada again and ran off.

Ada looked in the fountain and gasped, seeing the mangled remains of a snake as Vincent slowly joined her.

"Oh my. I suppose the dog was trying to thank me…" Ada said. "I wonder how a snake got here?"

"…Indeed," Vincent muttered.

* * *

Vincent POV

Vincent led Ada to the next hazard zone, politely listening to whatever she was talking about. Well, looking like he was at least.

Blast her light! If Ada hadn't of given the dog its ball back, she would be poisoned by now! It would be the same story as it was with Break and Sharon. Only he had the antidote, and he could threaten to throw it away unless Oscar gave him the key.

"My apologies, Vincent-sama," Ada said, blushing as she remembered herself. "I forgot, you do not care for the occult. I must be boring you."

Oh, so that was what she was on about. Vincent put on that fake smile of his again.

"Not at all, Ada-sama," he said. "When it comes from your lips, everything just sounds so much better. But, I was wondering if maybe you were hungry now? There is a very nice bakery down this alley."

"Oh, that's very kind of you."

Vincent smiled and led Ada down a dark alleyway. Even in the daytime, it was not somewhere you would usually want to be.

"Where is this bakery?" Ada asked.

"Do not fear, Ada-sama, I will protect you from anything that may harm you," Vincent lied. "It is just beyond this alley and around the corner."

Vincent glanced at Ada and saw she didn't looked scared in the slightest. The silly girl actually believed he would protect her from any danger.

Vincent stopped and let go of Ada's arm. He bent down to tie up one of the laces on his boot he had purposely left loose before he left.

"Vincent-sama? Is everything all right?" Ada asked, standing just in front of him.

"It's just my boot lace," Vincent replied. "You may keep going if you want."

"It's all right. I'll wait here with you," Ada replied, smiling. Perfect.

Vincent slowly worked at typing the lace again and heard as the barrels against a wall happened to fall as his chain bumped them all. However, Ada didn't seem to hear it. This time he'd get her for sure…where was she going now?

"Oh my, a kitten!" Ada left her position from in front of Vincent to behind him instead. Inside a collapsed box, a little furry tail could be seen sticking out. Vincent turned in disbelief as Ada left just as the barrels were about to topple on her, to save a little kitten from a box.

Ada rescued the kitten, cuddling it and petting it. Vincent wanted to chop its little ears off with his scissors just looking at it. If Ada didn't get hurt, Vincent wouldn't be able to threaten Oscar!

"Of dear!" Ada cried as the barrels finally came down with a crash. Vincent just ignored it, glaring at the little kitten purring in Ada's arm. Damn kittens.

* * *

Ada's POV

"Well, that was quite a day," Ada said with a smile, taking a seat on a bench facing the lake. Vincent sat next to her, looking rather exhausted. She wondered why?

"…Quite."

"This town is very beautiful but looks very dangerous," Ada said. "There was the snake, the barrels, reckless carriage drivers… Someone might have been hurt!"

"…"

"Vincent-sama? Are you feeling ill?" Ada asked.

"I am fine," Vincent assured her with a smile. It was fake though, and Ada knew it. She wished he would smile for real. She was longing for the day where she could see a real smile from him, a warm one.

"Um…Vincent-sama?" Vincent looked up at Ada, looking very tired, and possible somewhat annoyed. She couldn't imagine what though. It had seemed like the perfect day to her.

"Yes?" Vincent asked. "Is there something you wanted, Ada-sama?"

Ada hesitated before speaking. "Vincent-sama, I notice…and please don't get mad at me…but when you smile it… does not quite…look real."

"Look real?" Vincent repeated.

"I believe that when you smile, you should be smiling because you are happy, and that it should be real," Ada said shyly, looking down at her gloves. She looked back up at Vincent. "I would like to see Vincent-sama, smile for real, not hiding any pain he might be feeling."

* * *

Vincent's POV

Vincent just looked at her. How truly naive and innocent she was. She didn't suspect Vincent had a thing to do with all the 'accidents' that she was nearly involved in. She didn't even seem to realise she had been in any danger at all.

"Vincent-sama! You're bleeding!" Ada cried, catching Vincent's attention. He looked down at where Ada was looking and saw he had managed to cut himself.

"So I am," Vincent said. He must have cut himself with his scissors when tried to stab it into Ada's dress to keep her pinned there. But, of course, she saw some poor soul that needed help, or saw something so fantastically beautiful, in her eyes, that she couldn't stand still.

"Let me help you," Ada said.

Before Vincent could question about how the silly girl could possibly help him, she surprised him by tearing her gloves. She ripped them into strips and wrapped them around Vincent's hand.

"It's not much, but it will do until you get home and have it treated," Ada said.

"Thank you very much Ada-sama," Vincent said. "But weren't they your favourite gloves?"

"They were very nice," Ada admitted. "But they would be of more use right now to help your hand than to warm my fingers." She finished wrapping the remains of the gloves around Vincent's hands and smiled at him.

"Thank you," Vincent said again.

This girl was truly something else. But annoying nevertheless, and the key to getting to Oscar. He had to think of some way to get her closer to the lake. They were at a cliff facing the lake with rocks below. He just had to figure out a way…

"Oh, Vincent-sama, look!" For the first time that day, luck seemed to be with him. Ada was moving _into _the danger by herself this time.

Vincent quickly got up and stood behind her. He glanced down and saw the sharp rocks. They wouldn't kill Ada but would be sure to send the right message to Oscar.

Vincent placed a hand on Ada's shoulder. "What is it?" he asked, whispering in her ear. He knew what an effect it had on her. And, of course, Ada blushed.

"Look at those birds over there," she said, pointing. Vincent followed her gaze to see a group of gulls, one of the most annoying and disliked birds in the history of the world.

"Gulls?" Vincent asked. Ada nodded.

"I know many people don't like them," she said. "But I think maybe they're just misunderstood. They look magnificent, flying on the breeze like that, don't you think?"

Vincent stared at the gulls. Magnificent? Those pests? How could she see something like that in them? The only reason Vincent liked them in the slightest was because their name reminded him of 'Gil.'

"They do," Vincent muttered. He had to admit they didn't look nearly as annoying as they usually were like that.

Ada smiled up at him then turned her full attention back to the birds. Now was his chance.

Vincent tightened his grip slightly and looked down again at where Ada would soon be. Then he looked up at Ada, her beautiful, smiling face.

And then he hesitated.

"Say, Ada-sama, perhaps we should return now?" Vincent said. "It's starting to get chilly."

A cold wind brushed past, making Ada shiver.

"You're right," she said. She smiled up at him, for no reason in particular.

"Here, I do not want you to catch a cold," Vincent said. He took off his jacket and put it on Ada's shoulders, making her blush.

"Thank you," she said.

Vincent escorted Ada back into town where the carriage would pick them up. He glanced back at the lake and then at his hand. This is simply repayment for ruining her gloves to help me, he thought. He didn't want to admit that, instead of tainting her, she was purifying him. Silly light. Silly girl.

"Thank you for such a wonderful day, Vincent-sama," Ada said.

Vincent smiled. It was fake, but closer to real than it had been in a while. Ada smiled back like she'd seen a real one. Silly girl.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Ada's POV

"Thank you for such a wonderful day, Vincent-sama," Ada said.

Vincent smiled back at her and she beamed back. She knew it wasn't a real one, but it was close enough. He was smiling at her after all.

* * *

Ta da!  
I was a bit stuck for this couple and hope there wasn't too much OOCness or anything.  
And sorry for the cheesy ending, but i'm a sucker for happy endings ^_^  
As usual, if you support this couple shout it as loud as your keyboard will let you in the review box or favourite it.  
Ok, thanks for reading!

Pineapple Lump out!


End file.
